


Pociones caseras

by dumbassprincess



Category: Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M, howl's moving castle/kiki's delivery service weird fusion au, yo sé que están ahí los elementos ok?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9029648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbassprincess/pseuds/dumbassprincess
Summary: Con su corbata roja, su camisa y pantalones negros, Manuel llegó para quedarse en la ciudad en la que su madre, su abuela, su tía abuela y otras tantas mujeres habían servido con anterioridad. Una ciudad que no había conocido una bruja desde hace trece años, según Manuel.Martín no entendió ni una palabra.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rantingprince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rantingprince/gifts).



> surprise! feliz día del amigo, cumpleaños, navidarks, año nuevo, etc!

13.

  
Manuel llegó a la ciudad con un gato en el hombro, sentado sobre una escoba que era más alta que él. Martín recuerda haber abierto la boca, formando una perfecta ‘o’ por la sorpresa; recuerda el soplo de la magia cuando el niño aterrizó menos de un metro cerca de él y cómo, desde ese entonces, empezó a tener una fascinación por las brujas viajeras.  
  
Con su corbata roja, su camisa y pantalones negros, Manuel llegó para quedarse en la ciudad en la que su madre, su abuela, su tía abuela y otras tantas mujeres habían servido con anterioridad. Una ciudad que no había conocido una bruja desde hace trece años, según Manuel.

Martín no entendió ni una palabra.  
  
  
  
21.  
  
La tienda de Manuel, un negocio pequeño ubicado casi al fondo de la calle principal de su ciudad, tapada por unos árboles tan viejos que seguramente han estado mucho antes que empezaran a construir la primera casa, se especializa en pociones, tirada de cartas y un montón de chicherías más. Por más fascinado que esté con la magia, aún hoy en que la primaria está diez años más lejos, Martín no puede tomarla muy en serio.  
  
—Para qué trabajas aquí, hueón –Manuel siempre le gruñe, con el gato negro entre sus brazos, ambos lo miraban como si estuvieran juzgándolo—. Vete si no puedes tomarlo en serio.  
  
Martín siempre le sonríe con todos los dientes, encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
—¿Y quién más va a trabajar para vos?  
  
El gato, o familiar, nunca entendería cuál era la diferencia entre uno y lo otro, le mostró los dientes en un gesto completamente desdeñoso. Con el tiempo aprendió a distinguir cada gesto de ese animal, criatura, espíritu y/o demonio, lo que sea que fuera.  
  
—No me hagas perder clientes con tu escepticismo –dijo Manuel poniendo los ojos en blanco, dejando caer al gato negro en el suelo.  
  
—¿Cuándo hice que perdieras algún cliente? Al contrario –en la silla de su escritorio, Martín siguió a Manuel con la mirada, haciendo gestos con las manos—, gracias a mi carisma que tenés clientes.  
  
Manuel lo miró como si estuviera listo para tirar rayos, algo que Martín no estaba seguro si podía o no podía hacer. Una vez le preguntó, sentado en la plaza con el helado derritiéndose en su mano y recuerda bien los ojos crípticos de Manuel, una mueca que se asemejaba una sonrisa y al familiar maullando. Mejor era no saber.  
  
Siendo honestos, Martín jamás fue bueno siguiendo sus propios consejos.  
  
  
  
15.  
  
—¿No te da calor estar vestido así? –preguntó Martín, siguiendo a Manuel.  
  
El conjunto de Manuel no había cambiado en los dos años que se había instalado en la ciudad; Martín encuentra divertido que la corbata sobre su cuello sea del color rojo, le recuerda a un grupo de música que vio hace unos años en la televisión.  
  
—¿Querés hacerte pasar por un vampiro?  
  
Manuel puso los ojos en blanco, apretando el paso pero Martín lo siguió sin problemas. A igual que su ropa, su relación apenas y había avanzado; él lo seguía y Manuel apenas le dirigía la palabra.  
  
—¿A dónde vamos? –siguió preguntando Martín, cerrando los ojos por una brisa inesperada que levantó el polvo.  
  
—¿Por qué usas el plural? –dijo Manuel con un tono desdeñoso, al que siempre respondía con una risa que mostraba todos sus dientes.  
  
—Yo sé que te sentirías solo sin mí.  
  
Manuel nunca respondió.  
  
  
  
20.  
  
—¿Esto es lo mejor que pudiste conseguir? –dijo Martín apenas lo vio.  
  
Pudo ver como las cejas de Manuel se fruncían debajo de su flequillo, sus ojos apenas parpadeando y si las miradas matasen (que, de hecho, Manuel podría hacer sin problemas) él ya estaría retorciéndose en el piso por siquiera hacer la pregunta.  
  
Martín sólo estaba siendo honesto, el… no había forma de llamarlo de negocio, era imposible. Lucía como un lugar abandonado, desde las ventanas de vidrio Martín pudo ver cartón y papeles, y bolsas y basura por dentro. El polvo era tan denso que flotaba en el aire, era asqueroso.  
  
—Para qué vienes si lo único que haces es quejarte –gruñó Manuel, ofendido. El gato negro, su familiar, estaba sentado entre ellos en la calle y moviendo la cola de lado a lado, lucía pensativo—. No tú también…  
  
—Puedo ser honesto, che, y mirá que tu gato piensa igual –dijo Martín encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
La verdad es que no estaba tan mal, tenía una ventana espaciosa que dejaba entrar el sol y la puerta de madera a la derecha, debía admitir, le daba cierto aire hogareño y a la vez mágico. Poco a poco, Martín podía ver por qué había elegido este lugar y cuáles eran los planes de Manuel.  
  
No por eso no iba a dejar de molestarlo, siendo sinceros.  
  
—¿Puede tu magia arreglar esto? –preguntó Martín cuando Manuel abrió la puerta de una patada.  
  
—No todo se arregla con magia, Martín.  
  
—La vas a necesitar.  
  
—Cállate y empieza a barrer.  
  
  
  
16.  
  
—Quiero un… un lugar –dijo Manuel, de repente, con las manos sobre su pecho y la vista fija en el cielo.  
  
Martín estaba tomando un multifruta, los pies le palpitaban de tanto caminar con los botines y todavía seguía picosa la nuca por el sudor. También estaba contemplando el cielo pero, no como Manuel, él simplemente no estaba pensando.  
  
—¿Te vas a ir de acá? –fue lo primero que preguntó, y su mente empezó a volar tan rápido que Martín sintió nauseas.  
  
Podía ver perfectamente a Manuel vestido de negro, otra vez, con una mochila sobre su espalda y el gato sentado detrás de la escoba. Lo podía ver irse lejos, un punto en el cielo infinito y no volver.  
  
Apretó la caja del multifruta, una vez que estaba vacía, y la dejó a un costado de su cuerpo. Manuel no respondió, solo hacía suaves respiraciones por la nariz y su vista seguía fija en el cielo, volando quizás.  
  
Pensando en su respuesta, quizás.  
  
—No.  
  
—Podría ser tu asistente –dijo Martín, mostrándole los dientes blancos en una sonrisa. Como siempre.  
  
—Uh, no.  
  
  
  
19.  
  
La mochila de Manuel siempre fue pesada, abarrotada de cosas por su trabajo e investigaciones y cosas para el colegio. Manuel una vez le confesó que usaba su magia para aligerarle el peso pero él lo sentía como una obligación, en verdad, como si fuera parte de su trabajo llevar las cosas de Manuel.  
  
Siendo honestos, no podía llamársele trabajo si tu jefe no te paga; explotación, era una buena palabra. Martín estaba siendo explotado por Manuel.  
  
—De qué te quejas si nunca te dije que sí –dijo Manuel con los ojos en blanco, acariciando su familiar entre sus brazos. El gato ronroneó cómodo, levantando el mentón hacia él.  
  
—¿Y no hay una poción de superfuerza? –preguntó Martín sin aire, los brazos y la espalda le estaban doliendo, sintiendo como las correas de la mochila se aplastaban entre sus músculos.  
  
—Claro que sí.  
  
—¿Y por qué no me das una?  
  
—Primero págame y luego hablamos.  
  
—¡Pero, Manuel!  
  
  
  
21.  
  
—Manuel.  
  
Martín interrumpió en el estudio de Manuel, que estaba detrás de una puerta en su negocio. El interior tenía cuadros sobre plantas y sus usos medicinales, mágicos, y un par de anotaciones sobre cosas que nunca logró entender. Sentía cierta confidencia con la magia, incluso ya había preparado su primera poción, pero Manuel era natural y venía de un linaje importante y blah, blah, blah.  
  
—¿Por qué no estás mirando a ver si entran clientes, Martín? –preguntó Manuel, no levantando su cara del libro.  
  
El gato negro era una bola de pelos en una esquina del escritorio, la cola larga en el aire apenas se balanceaba. Martín sabía que estaba atento, que ese gato era una gran chusma en realidad, siempre aprovechando para escuchar lo que Manuel y él decían.  
  
—Porque es hora de comer y sé que si no te aviso vas a pasarte todo el día acá, a menos que entre un cliente –dijo Martín, cruzándose de brazos—. La comida está lista.  
  
—Ahora voy –dijo Manuel entre un bostezo, dejando el libro abierto sobre el escritorio y poniéndose de pie. Tomó a su familiar entre sus brazos.  
Martín se quedó viendo su espalda, formando una sonrisa casi sin querer.  
  
  
  
18.  
  
—Che, Manuel, ¿podés hacer una poción que cause impotencia?  
  
—¡¿Qué mierda, Martín?!  
  
La voz de Manuel suena escandalizada, con un dejo agudo en su nombre. Martín se ríe entre dientes, apoyando los codos sobre sus rodillas y mirando, casi risueño, el color rojo en las puntas de sus orejas.  
  
—¿Me vas a decir ahora que no se puede? ¿Vos, no podés? –dijo Martín con un tonito desafiante, los ojos apenas cerrados brillaban llenos de diversión casi cruel.  
  
El familiar, un gato negro que apenas maúlla pero que más de una vez Martín escuchó a Manuel entablar una conversación con el felino, se desparramó por el piso, estirando sus patas negras y largas. Manuel enrojeció un poco más.  
  
—¿Para qué quieres eso, hueón?  
  
—Luciano se la pasa hablando de lo bien que la pasa con mi hermano –dijo Martín, dejando su sonrisa de lado—. A ver si con eso se calla.  
  
—No, hueón, no me metas en tus asuntos. Y eso no existe, punto final –dijo Manuel, severo, pasando una mano por su cabello.  
  
Martín volvió a reírse.  
  
  
  
21.  
  
—¿Qué es esto? –preguntó Martín, encontrándose una botellita entre el estante de la loza, mientras acomodaba los platos que había lavado.  
  
—Una poción de impotencia –dijo Manuel.  
  
  
  
13.  
  
Manuel es un niño que apenas habla, con la mirada intensa y fija en un punto cualquiera. Martín le cuesta al principio, nunca se le dio el soportar el silencio pero, siendo honestos, la curiosidad por la magia era un magnetismo que no podía ignorar así que daba vueltas alrededor del niño misterioso que daba miedo para aprender un poco más.  
  
Si él tenía quejas, Martín nunca las escuchó.  
  
Si él tenía voz, Martín definitivamente nunca la escuchó.  
  
La primera vez que Manuel le habla, que son como tres semanas después de verse por primera vez y él empezara a seguirlo, tratando de hablar sobre qué hacía, cómo funcionaba la magia y qué tenía que hacer para que él, Martín, también volara una escoba; Martín se queda callado.  
  
No recuerda, ya son varios años desde ese primer evento, lo que Manuel le dijo para que se quedara tan callado. Quizás simplemente lo mandó a callar y funcionó, o dijo que no, o dijo su nombre, no es importante porque aún hoy recuerda el hormigueo por su piel, las cosquillas en sus mejillas y el retorcijón de su estómago.  
  
Manuel, con su mirada intensa, sus cejas fruncidas debajo de su flequillo, una mueca que decía lo listo que estaba para llevarse a todo y a todos por delante, se había convertido la persona más interesante que había conocido jamás.  
  
Nunca se lo dijo.  
  
  
  
17.  
  
Manuel cambió. Manuel había cambiado delante de sus ojos y Martín siente nostalgia por las camisas negras, los pantalones de vestir y los zapatos ridículos; añora las miradas intensas, los labios fruncidos, y los sutiles movimientos de sus cejas. Extraña que todo le daba vergüenza, las puntas de las orejas enrojecidas escondidas entre su pelo castaño y Martín no está seguro por qué extraña.  
  
Es una noche cálida y húmeda de verano, Martín está en la cama con la ropa interior puesta y mira el techo con aire aburrido. La luz se había ido hacía dos horas y, según su madre, quizás volvería en la mañana por lo que ahora quedaba solo esperar.  
  
Así que mientras espera, Martín piensa.  
  
Ahora Manuel se viste normal, y quizás tenga que ver un poco con tantas cargadas y comentarios sobre su “uniforme”. La última vez que vio a Manuel tenía una musculosa blanca con unas bermudas negras y sandalias, y quizás eso era lo que no podía dejar de pensar ahora. Manuel con su estúpida ropa normal y sus estúpidos brazos delgados y las rodillas enrojecidas, haciendo magia como si fuera natural; como si todos pudieran volar escobas, hablar con gatos, crear pociones y venir de un linaje de brujas.

Martín se pasa una mano por el pecho, bosteza y cierra los ojos.  
  
  
  
17.  
  
—Manuel.  
  
—¿Qué quieres? –preguntó Manuel, aplastando unas hierbas con el mortero con aire concentrado.  
  
Hace calor, tanto calor, las manos de Martín transpiran y siente húmedas sus axilas, por lo general está como asqueroso el día y si bien la casa de Manuel es fría gracias a su magia, no puede dejar de sentir calor.  
  
—¿Hay pociones para un corazón roto? –preguntó.  
  
Manuel lo mira, baja la mirada a su mortero, y lo vuelve a mirar y tiene las orejas enrojecidas otra vez pero Martín no siente que sea por vergüenza, no está seguro en realidad por qué se está enrojecido.  
  
Solo era una pregunta honesta.  
  
—No voy a hacer una para Sebastián y Luciano, si es lo que quieres.  
  
—No, no –dijo Martín, cruzándose de brazos—. Es para mí.  
  
Manuel abrió y cerró la boca, varias veces, apretó los puños y abrió las manos. Pasaron quince minutos en que los dos solo se miraron, un intercambio silencioso del que Martín no sabía qué interpretar.  
  
—Solo por esta vez –dijo Manuel, sin mirarlo.  
  
  
  
18.  
  
Manuel está acostado en su cama, con el gato sobre su pecho, y Martín piensa que este es el cumpleaños más extraño que ha tenido en sus dieciocho años de vida. Cayó un día de semana, un triste martes feo y lluvioso; detrás, un lunes gris y apagado con más lluvia que hoy, y Martín no había ido al colegio ninguno de los dos días. Su mamá y Sebastián lo habían saludado a las doce; su tía y su primo lo llamaron a la tarde, algunos amigos le enviaron mensajes y entonces apareció Manuel.  
  
La cajita de cartón estaba sobre su escritorio, al lado del teclado de la computadora: ya le había sacado la tapa y, adentro, entre papeles blancos tan finos como tela, había una botellita con un líquido azul, descansando.  
  
—La poción para tu corazón roto, Martín –dijo Manuel cuando lo miró, con la duda en sus ojos—. Feliz cumpleaños.  
  
Martín ya se había olvidado que lo había pedido, hace meses atrás, y no estaba seguro por qué se había sentido así para llevarlo a decirle eso. Tampoco entendía por qué hoy, por qué ahora, qué pasó para que Manuel dijera que sí.  
  
—¿Te vas a quedar tirado todo el día ahí? –dijo Martín—. Vamos abajo que Sebas puso el karaoke.  
  
  
  
14.  
  
—Enseñame –pidió Martín, sosteniendo la escoba de Manuel contra su pecho, apretando el palo entre sus manos—. Quiero aprender magia también.  
  
—No.  
  
Manuel no despega sus ojos del libro, el dedo índice siguiendo la línea de la oración y su boca moviéndose apenas. Martín no sabe si está recitando un hechizo, memorizando, o invocando algún demonio para que lo lleve arrastrando de los tobillos hasta su casa.  
  
No está muy seguro de cómo funciona la magia, no le sorprendería si eso fuera a pasar.  
  
—¿No puedo hacer pociones aunque no tengo magia? –preguntó Martín, curioso, leyendo por sobre el hombro de Manuel.  
  
La tipografía del libro era extraña, cuadrada y pequeña, las letras oscuras apretujadas una contra la otra. Le recordaba a la letra de un compañero que tuvo el año pasado, con el que siempre chocaban los brazos.  
  
—¿Qué clase de poción quieres hacer?  
  
El tono de Manuel era desinteresado, casi como si no estuviera prestando atención. Martín siguió con sus intentos infructíferos de entender algo.  
  
—¿Qué tal para volar?  
  
—¿Tienes doce? –bufó Manuel con la risa en su voz.  
  
Martín sintió las mejillas calientes.  
  
—¡Pregunto nomás! No sé, ¿invisibilidad?  
  
—¿Qué tal una en la que no preguntes sandeces?  
  
—Mira que sos mala leche, che.  
  
  
  
19.  
  
Martín se da cuenta que es bastante bueno en esto de seguir instrucciones. No puede hacer pociones completas porque no tiene magia, y si tiene que recitar algunas palabras o mover las manos, tiene a Manuel al lado para ayudarlo con esos detalles. Fuera de eso, se siente orgulloso cuando ve que sus botellas terminadas al lado de las de Manuel.  
  
No es la primera vez que ayuda a Manuel con su trabajo pero sí es la primera vez que hace tantas en una sentada con él al lado. Está satisfecho, mucho, y la expresión de Manuel, con las cejas alzadas debajo de su flequillo, y una expresión que parece asombrado se siente bastante bien.  
  
—¿Viste que trabajamos bien en equipo?  
  
—Aun así, tuve que terminar las pociones yo –dijo Manuel.  
  
Martín pasó una mano sobre su hombro, sonriendo como un idiota.  
  
—Deberíamos abrir un negocio, vos y yo.  
  
Manuel hizo un sonido con su boca, algo parecido un “cha”.  
  
—¿No te estás dando demasiado crédito, Martín?  
  
—Somos socios desde hace años, Manuel –dijo Martín mirándolo a los ojos y estuvieron batallando así hasta que Manuel, derrotado, volvió su mirada a las botellas.

Pero había aprendido a mirar los pequeños gestos y notó las puntas de sus orejas enrojecidas entre su cabello. Martín volvió a reír.  
  
  
  
21.  
  
Manuel termina de reponer la última poción del día, diciéndole que ya podían cerrar el negocio. No era muy tarde para ser Junio pero el sol ya se había ocultado y las pequeñas estrellas aparecieron en el cielo semi-cubierto por las nubes, anunciando el frío que prometieron para mañana.  
  
—¿Comemos algo? –preguntó Martín, trabando la cerradura del negocio con la llave y volteó hacia Manuel.  
  
Seguía igual de delgado como la primera vez que lo conoció, su cabello más corto pero rebelde sobre sus orejas y su nuca; sus ojos, con una mirada intensa, se enfocaron en él y Martín escondió las manos sobre su bolsillo.  
  
—Podemos pedir comida china.  
  
Podía tener trece, podía tener quince, podría tener diecisiete, veintiuno, pero Manuel no cambiaba y Martín se acuerda de noches calurosas y corazones rotos.  
  
—Dale.  
  
Sus manos se entrelazaron mientras caminaban por la calle.


End file.
